Intelligent Optical Systems proposes to create an image processing and pattern classification software package to automatically characterize the behavior of mice used in genetic research. The use of transgenic and knockout mice in biomedical research promises to provide cures and understanding of many human diseases including psychiatric and neurological disorders. The process of identifying new behavioral phenotypes is crucial for genetic researchers and drug manufacturers. Although a number of automated and semi-automated tools for behavioral analysis have been developed, in many mutants the most accurate and effective "tool" is still human observation. There is a need for an objective and cost-effective means of identifying mice that differ in some, often unpredictable, way from littermates with slightly different genetic compositions. We will use image processing, low cost video and IR cameras, and data analysis to record, classify, and quantify such behaviors as sleeping, rearing, and ambulation. As our software develops, we will eventually be able to identify more complex behaviors such as social interactions between mice and subtle neurological deficits. The ultimate goal of this project is to quantify and analyze the behaviors of normal and mutant mice using nondisruptive, economical, and replicable techniques. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The IOS software system for classifying mouse behavior will be very valuable to the sizeable and growing academic community doing genetic and behavioral research. Such software would also be of interest to the many pharmaceutical companies that perform basic drug development. Worldwide, we estimate that there are thousands of potential customers.